Relic Shield
* is gold efficient without its passive. * Without , the item becomes gold efficient in . }} Similar Items }} Strategy * is typically purchased by melee supports such as , , , , and , who benefit from the durability it provides and can utilize the execution aspect of the Spoils of War passive. * is occasionally purchased by both champions in a double-bruiser lane, forgoing early damage for the sustain and extra gold the item provides. Notes * Triggering the passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The execute health threshold is affected by the bonus damage from critical strikes and other autoattack modifiers (like ), but not from . * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execution aspect of the ability only works with melee basic attacks. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|3 melee minions (20+20+20) and 2 siege minions (45+45) per 6 minion waves is 150g per 200 sec. 150 / 20 is 7.5 gold per 10}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** After 20 minutes, it provides per 10|2 melee minions (22+22) and 3 siege minions (51+51+51) per 6 minions waves is 197g every 200 sec. 197 / 20 is 9.8 gold per 10.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user kills one minion every 40 seconds, it provides health regen per 5 seconds to the user and to the lane partner. Trivia * , , and are all tied to Mount Targon. Patch History Quest. ** Earn using this item and upgrade to . ** Shield Battery, a permanent shield that regenerates slowly outside of combat. *** Grants a permanent shield for level)}}. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.18 * Spoils of War heal reduced to 15 from 20. ;V6.13 * Minion execute increased to (5 level)}} health from 200 health. ;V6.9 * Charge cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 60 seconds * Healing per charge reduced to 20 health from 40 health ;V5.24 * Spoils of War could execute champion clones. ;V5.22 * Cost reduced to from . * Now grants 2 gold generation. ;V4.3 * Health increased to 75 from 50. * Health regeneration removed. * ** Heal changed to 50 health from . ** Heal now affects the wielder as well as the nearest allied champion. ** Triggering the passive grants gold equal to the kill instead of gold equal to the kill plus 5. ** Triggering the passive grants +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. ;V3.14 Hotfix:''' * Recharge time increased to 60 seconds. * Execute damage now only triggers on melee attacks. ;V3.14 Added * Recipe: * +50 Health * +6 Health regeneration * Basic attacks execute minions below 200 health. Killing a minion heals the nearest allied champion for and grants them gold equal to the kill plus 5. This effect requires a nearby allied champion to trigger. Recharges every 60 seconds, up to a maximum of 2 charges. * You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. }} References cs:Relic Shield es:Escudo Reliquia pl:Reliktowa Tarcza ru:Древний щит Category:Starter items Category:Basic items Category:Gold income items Category:Health items